


Rub Off On Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  A newly-wed Tommy and Barbara are on a night out
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Rub Off On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When Tommy left the room, I felt my confidence plummet. This wasn’t my idea of a good night out, but as his wife I knew that I had to be by his side, to support him and not embarrass him.

I took a step backwards, hoping to blend into the wall so that people would leave me alone. I wasn’t any good at small talk. Sarcasm or interrogation? I was your go-to girl. Charity galas or opera? I was so far out of my depth it would take a lifeboat to save me.

I stared at my glass, deliberately not making eye contact with anyone, praying that Tommy would be back soon. This was our first official outing as Lord and Lady Asherton, and I knew that to some people I was a curiosity, to others I was a subject to gossip and speculate about.

No wonder I felt under pressure.

“You’re far too beautiful to disappear.”

I glanced up and smiled shyly at Tommy leaning against the wall beside me.

“You’re biased.”

“No, I’m being truthful.”

“Then thank you for the compliment.”

“You’re welcome. Now, shall we get out of here?”

“Can we?”

“Of course. We’ve shown our faces and parted with some of our bank balance. I think we’ve done our bit, don’t you?”

Relief flooded through me as he slid his arm around my waist and guided me towards the exit. Stopping briefly to collect our coats we headed outside and climbed into our waiting taxi. Tommy gave our address and then settled back next to me.

“You were wonderful tonight.”

“Was I? I was trying so hard.”

“You don’t need to try; you just have to be you.”

“But your friends and acquaintances, they have expectations as to who your wife should be.”

“Then they can marry those expectations! I choose you. I will always choose you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Never think that you’re not enough for me, or that you’re not what I need. For the first time in my life, I am happy, and I am content, and that’s because of you. Those idiots we had to mix with tonight, if they can’t see what I see then that’s their problem.”

“And I thought I was supposed to be the feisty one.”

“What can I say, you’ve been rubbing off on me,” he leaned closer, “and when we get home you can rub off on me some more.”


End file.
